What the Future Holds
by Polixeni
Summary: Its the sequal to An Unexpected Visit! I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC! YAYNESS! Please RR InuYasha and the gang have defeated Naraku...or have they?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, even though they some times drop by for tea. (Weird huh?) 

This is the sequel to An Unexpected Visit, so you should really read that first before you jump into this one. (Rolls up sleeves) Okay, here I go!

What the Future Holds

            _Three months, _she thought, _it has been three months. It is not as if it could have grown wings and flown away. Ew, that is a gross image! _She paced her room, constantly looking out of the window to gaze at something, like the answer to her unasked question. _Am I pregnant?_

            Kagome put her hand to her head, flopped down onto the bed, and sighed. Her long, thick, shining black hair spread around her like a dark halo as she stared up at the ceiling. It was three months ago, today, that she and InuYasha had made love together on the forest floor, just outside Kaede's village. She smiled at the happy memory, and shivered deliciously as she thought of InuYasha's tongue gliding down her smooth abdomen. The two had spent the entire day together in her world and spent the night in each other's arms in the feudal era. Kagome had come home the next day, limping slightly as she adjusted to not being a virgin any longer. Her mother had taken one look at her daughter, and knew EXACTLY what had happened. However, Kagome's mother was not one of those women that would yell at their child for having intercourse. She was a woman who knew that her child was mature enough to make this decision on her own, and, like a sensible woman, ran a hot bath for her daughter and spoke no words of it.

            Kagome sat up suddenly and went into the bathroom, where she threw up her breakfast of Lucky Charms (it's my favorite cereal!). She leaned back, trembling and wiping her mouth of the saliva that clung to her mouth. For the past month, this has been happening and Kagome feared that she was pregnant, but she was also excited at the thought of having InuYasha's pup. Kagome often found herself thinking, will he have my hair or InuYasha's? Will he be more like a human or more like a youkai?  She looked up at the counter and saw the pregnancy test sitting there innocently in the afternoon's light, waiting to be used and reveal the mystery inside her body. She sighed. She'd have to do it, and then tell InuYasha afterwards. Kagome stood up, grabbed the package, and began to tear off the top…

***

            "Where's Kagome InuYasha?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto the silver head of the hanyou, grabbing his ears and pulling on them, "It's boring hanging out with you!" InuYasha grunted and grabbed the kitsune by the fluffy tail.

            "Get the hell off me!" he yelled as he threw the youkai kitsune to the ground.

            "Mi lord," said a voice on his shoulder, "There is no need to be harsh on the young one. He was merely asking where your lady was."

            "Myouga, shut-up," was all InuYasha said. Myouga crossed his little flea arms and sweat-dropped, shaking his head.

            "One would wonder how you would treat your own pups the way you treat Shippo," he said quietly, but InuYasha's sharp hearing caught his words. He caught Myouga between his thumb and forefinger, and crushed the flea flat. Shippo ran over the flattened flea and picked him up, looking at InuYasha's retreating back. _What's up with that stupid hanyou anyway?_ He thought.

            InuYasha walked along the forest floor, lost in thought as he remembered the day he spent with Kagome. He explored her body with delight, feeling her soft skin beneath his claws as he marked her and made her his own. _My mate,_ he thought to himself,_ all mine, to have when I wish it._ So lost in his thoughts, InuYasha had not realized that his feet had taken him to the spot where he and Kagome had made love, nor was he expecting the uninvited visitor.

            "So," said a cool, drawling voice, "You claimed her as a mate, did you not?" InuYasha looked up slowly at the voice of his older brother, Sesshoumaru. 

"Back off shit head," InuYasha growled, his hand going to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru laughed at him in a knowing way and pushed away from the tree he was leaning against.

"Easy there little brother," he said in a snide remark, "You know as well as I do why your mate hasn't come back in three months." InuYasha growled in the back of his throat, warning his brother to back the hell away from him. Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued on with his speech.

" I could smell the heady scent from where I've been living, which is very far away indeed, with Rin and Jakken. It was a scent of a recent mated couple and a small bundle that you dropped inside your mate. If you can't guess of what I am speaking of, you no doubt get that stupidity from your human side." With that said, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest. InuYasha stood still as the revelation of what he was hit him full in the face.

"I am a…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No, I do NOT own InuYasha. Yes, InuYasha, you can have another cupcake. ^ ^;

What the Future Holds

Chapter 2

Kagome stared at the little plastic tube in shock and happiness. A small little blue plus sign had appeared in the center of the tube, proving her doubts. She was carrying InuYasha's pup. Kagome smiled as she placed her hand onto her abdomen, and stroked it gently. _Will it be a boy or a girl? Gold eyes or honey brown? Silver or black hair? Oh, I have to tell mom and InuYasha!_ Kagome thought to herself in pure happiness, and ran out to the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom!" called Kagome as she pranced into the room.

"Kagome?" asked her mother, puzzled a little at her daughter's sudden burst of energy, "Did you find out?"

"Yes," she replied with a blush, "Mom, I am…having InuYasha's pup."

"Oh honey!" her mother cried out with joy, "I am so happy for you! Oh that child will look so beautiful, and I will have some grandchildren to play with, and your grandfather will be a great-grandfather, and oh! I am just so thrilled!" Her mother hugged her as the two women laughed with joy. Kagome was crying tears of joy when suddenly the front door burst open.

"Kagome!?" yelled InuYasha from the front hall, "Where are you?" They heard a slight sniffing noise and quick, brisk footfalls on the wooden floor. InuYasha strode into the room and glared at Kagome, who sweat dropped, realizing that she has not been to InuYasha's time period in three months.

"In…InuYasha," Kagome stuttered, embarrassed, "I…we…umm…" 

"I'll be in the sitting room if you need me honey," said her mother and walked out of the room, winking at InuYasha as she strode past him. There was a pregnant pause (no pun intended) between the two lovers as they stared  at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. There was a sudden shout from the sitting room from Kagome's brother and grandfather, and Kagome giggled, InuYasha staring at her intently like an eagle.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, "Why didn't you come back?" _Don't you care about me? Don't you care about us and the love I hold for you?_

"InuYasha," Kagome began, "I am sorry that I had not come back in three months, and I am really sorry but I have something important to tell you." She walked towards him, and stared deeply into his golden eyes, praying for the right words to come from her mouth.

InuYasha looked at the woman he claimed as his mate, and noticed that there was an odd brightness in her eyes. They were sparkling and full of life. There was a flash of gold and silver and he thought he heard children giggling in the distance. He took her hands into his own and smiled gently at her, raising her hands to his lips. He heard her sigh as she felt the soft lips of the hanyou's brush lightly against her skin.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, lifting his chin with her hand, "This morning I took a very important test. It was to determine something that I have been thinking about for the past three months. Well, I got a positive answer on the test and," here, Kagome sighed deeply, "I found that I will be having your pup in the spring time." InuYasha's head shot up and he looked at her. She smiled radiantly at her lover, the happiness making a beautiful glow upon her face.

"Ka…Kagome. Is this true?" he asked her in disbelief as Sesshoumaru's words floated back into his head. Kagome simply smiled at him in sheer pleasure. InuYasha laughed out loud and picked her up, twirling her in his arms and kissing her full on the mouth. Kagome kissed him back, glad that he was not upset about having a child with her.

"You aren't upset about having a child?" Kagome asked, making her thoughts public.

"Of course I am not upset about it! I wonder if he will look like me and have my strength. Or perhaps that he'll look like me only some of the time, and then he'll look like you for some of the time," InuYasha replied as he rattled off ideas of what their child would look like. Describing that he would be free and not have a care in the world.

     "Hey, we're going to educate our child in a school from my time InuYasha," Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips in mild anger.

"My son is not going to be forced to go to school!" he yelled back at her.

"SIT BOY!" 

InuYasha fell flat onto his face, breaking the wooden floor for the millionth time.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Isn't this a little redundant? You all know that I do NOT own InuYasha, ^ ^; (Slaps at her neck) Damnit Myouga! Go suck on Sesshoumaru's neck! Or anyone else for that matter!

What the Future Holds

Chapter 3

Only two months have gone by, and Kagome is mysteriously nearing the final stages of pregnancy.

"Get up Kagome!" cried Shippo, shaking her slightly, "It's time to go see the Oracle!" The little kitsune youkai pulled and tugged at the woman he adopted as a mother figure, trying to help her sit up.

"Okay Shippo!" said Kagome in an exhausted voice, "Just let me take my time getting up." _Why is the baby growing so fast?! I'm only in my fifth month, yet it looks like I am in the last few weeks of the pregnancy. Oh gods! What is that pain?_ Kagome thought and she clutched at her abdomen. She felt a warm liquid burst in her lower region as a sharp pain wormed its way through her body.

"Kagome! You've wet yourself! You're too old to do that even though I some…" Shippo began but was instantly cut off by Kagome's frantic voice.

"Shippo! Run and get Kaede and the Oracle. They should be out in the streets! Please hurry!" Kagome moaned as she almost fell to the floor. Shippo ran from the hut in a panic, Kagome's fear filling his nose. He ran as fast as he could, bumping into some of the villagers and knocking them over in his rush. He saw InuYasha and ran towards him, yelling.

"INUYASHA! Quick! Where is Kaede and the Oracle?!" he shouted, waving his little paws above his head.

"Why, what's the matter?" he asked him, and then sniffed the air, "Kagome! Shippo, I just passed them, keep running down here and…" Kaede and the Oracle seemed to appear before them.

"I thought that I sensed something wrong," the Oracle replied calmly, "Thy mate is in labor, and this will not be easy for her. Come quickly Kaede." The two women walked briskly to the hut and went inside, finding Kagome struggling to sit up, then crying out in pain again.

"Easy there my child," Kaede said soothingly, "This won't take too long." She spoke softly, knowing as well as the Oracle did, that a virgin's first baby was the hardest trial in her life. She caught the Oracle's eye, and she nodded slightly, and then turned to InuYasha and Shippo.

"Ye two!" she barked (no pun on InuYasha's behalf), "Get outside! Find Sango and tell her to come in here, NOW!"

The two males stumbled out the doorway and fell back onto the ground. They looked up at the laughter and found that they were at the feet of Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru's human, Rin.

"Well," Miroku laughed, "Looks like InuYasha was beaten for once."

"Shut up you damn monk! Sango, get your ass inside and help Kaede and the Oracle because Kagome is having the baby!"

"Ah! Rin, come with me!" Sango gasped and the two girls ran inside, just as a scream erupted from the hut.

"INUYASHA!!" cried Kagome from within the coolness of the hut. InuYasha leaped up, but was stopped by Miroku, who grabbed him from under his arms. He shook his head sadly at him.

"The birthing of a child is for female eyes only. You would only get in the way of their work," he said softly, and Shippo sat on the ground, crying quietly. InuYasha looked in anguish at the hut and shut his eyes in pain as he heard Kagome scream for him again. His entire being was telling him that he had to go to her, but he knew that his presence in the birthing chamber would somehow harm the child. He slumped against Miroku and slid to the ground. He looked at Shippo and gathered the young kitsune into his arms, and hugged him. They all needed comfort at this time, even if it had to be from the ones who annoyed them the most.

***

"Easy my child, ye must be strong for the children," the Oracle said as another contraction passed in Kagome's body.

"Wise one," Rin said, looking at the Oracle with wide eyes, "Why dost thee keep saying "children" when Kagome is to have but one pup?"

"It is because I sense two heart beats in the womb of this woman my child," the woman said. She grunted softly as Kagome gripped her hand tightly at the pain in her body. The women in the room looked at her in a silent pause, knowing that the Oracle had always been right about her prediction. They knew that her words were true and that Kagome was to have two pups instead of one.

"Now build up the fire Sango, and boil some water," Kaede ordered, "Rin, sit at Kagome's head and hold her face in your hands and talk to her, she will need a voice to listen too as the Oracle and myself will have to do other things." The two did as they were told, but stopped as Kagome screamed for InuYasha once more.

 "InuYasha! Where is he?" Kagome said weakly, "Please, we want to see him, we want him to be here when they come into this world."

"She's fading!" Kaede cried.

"I know," the Oracle sighed, "She's loosing too much blood, and the children are ready to come out." She shook her head and sighed heavily.

"In order for Kagome to survive this birth, InuYasha must give his blood to her. She must drink it so the children will live. Rin, run quickly and get InuYasha from outside."

The little girl nodded and ran outside, swiftly heading towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha," Rin said, forcing her voice to keep steady and not panic, "The Oracle wants you inside." InuYasha leaped up and ran inside, looking at Kagome's body in shock. They had torn the clothes from her swelled body, and Kagome was in a pool of her own blood. InuYasha could see the crown of a head over the Oracle's shoulder.

"Push Kagome!" the Oracle cried, "InuYasha, ye must give thy mate thy blood to drink so that she and the children can survive this ordeal. However, the affects of Kagome drinking thy blood will change her into a demon, a hanyou as ye are."

"If it will save the ones I love," InuYasha said without hesitation, rolling up his sleeve, "I'll do it." He drew a clawed finger above the wrist of his arm and went over to Kagome. He held the wound to her mouth and waited. Kagome's mouth latched onto the arm, sucking hard and greedily seeking the blood. Her eyes shot open as a new strength filled her veins. Kagome tore her mouth from InuYasha's arm and suddenly pushed out the life she was carrying. A small 'pop' was heard and a baby shot out of her, but Kagome somehow knew that she had more to come. _Just one more, and this one is…a girl._ Another 'pop' and another screaming baby, this one a girl. 

 "Come now Kagome, you must push out the after birth," Kaede said, and Kagome did so without yelling once.

"You have a boy and a girl! They are twins Kagome! InuYasha, they have your coloring, silver hair and golden eyes," Sango said happily. Kagome lay back with a sigh of exhaustion, a smile upon her face. InuYasha went to her side and covered her with the shirt of his kimono, nuzzling her face as he did so.

"In…InuYasha," Kagome sighed as she began to drift off into sleep, "We have twins."

"I know love," he whispered and kissed her sweaty forehead, "I'll take care of all of you." The twins looked at their parents with smiles on their faces, but then cried out as their hungry bellies called for food. The adults laughed at their impatience, knowing that they inherited that trait from their father, InuYasha.

To be continued…  


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah…Don't own InuYasha. Damnit, will you stop torturing InuYasha Shippo?!

**P.S:** Remember, it's just a story, so if a character is doing something that they don't normally do, chill! IT'S JUST A STORY! Thank you and come again!

What the Future Holds

Chapter 4

InuYasha sat up in a tree, watching over his family as they played in the noonday sun. _It's only been a week and the twins are already at the age of three. Why are they aging so quickly? Did Father have an ancestor that aged faster than normal? Damnit, I wish that I knew! _

The twins had indeed grown in body and in mind, possessing the outer appearance of  three-year-old children, but holding the mind of a grown adult. The two of them had similar features, yet their features were exact opposite. The boy, had the stern, scowling face of InuYasha with his silver ears resting on top of silver hair with black streaks in it. His eyes were golden, yet one could see the light brown of Kagome's eyes flecked in them. He stood tall and proud, believing that no harm could come to them as long as he was around. The boy was highly protective of his younger sister, and his family, and the two were hardly seen out of each other's sights. The girl, on the other hand, the gentle, trusting face of Kagome, and made one want to become friends with her immediately. Her hair nearly brushed the ground, which was the color of midnight black with silver streaks in it, and her eyes were the light brown of her mother's, yet they had the golden streaks of her father. Her silver ears rested upon her head as well. The girl was a few inches shorter than her brother, and a temper to send any full youkai run away in terror. She was fiercely protective of the people that she loved and grew up around. On top of that, all the village boys, including Shippo, thought she was the most beautiful creature to grace the Earth, and she often laughed at them for telling her that. The two were currently playing tag with Shippo, when suddenly the boy sent up a cry of a challenge.

"Shippo!" he cried, his voice holding the coolness very similar to Sesshoumaru's, "Let's have a race! To the tree where papa is sitting in! Come on!" 

"No way Ryuujin!" said Shippo in annoyance, "You know as well as I do that you'll beat me! We did this yesterday and you got to the tree before I even took to steps!" InuYasha smirked as he remember the shocked look upon the kitsune's face, not believing that the little boy got to the tree before he even stepped over the line. InuYasha was impressed by his children's speed. Not even a full-blooded youkai was that fast, nor that strong. The twins possessed an unusual strength that a mind could not fathom. Even the Oracle could give them no answers on to how or why they possessed such abilities. All she told them was that it may have been due to the fact that Kagome was once a human, and that she was transformed into a hanyou during the birthing. It seemed to be the best answer for now.

InuYasha's faced turned to his beloved mate where she sat in the shade with their daughter. She looked human enough, but one could see the black ears that sat upon her head, and the yellow-brown of her eyes glinting in the sun. He heard Kagome laugh as she and her daughter played together, and InuYasha saw the long canines gleam in the sunlight. He watched as Kagome's claws skillfully braided their daughter's thick, long hair. Kagome had adjusted rather quickly to being a hanyou, testing her skills by fighting with InuYasha at night before they slept. Sometimes, they didn't sleep until the pre-dawn hours of the night (whoa damn!). They had gone back to Kagome's time to tell her family about the children and the transformation that Kagome had gone through. Her mother nearly fainted, and her grandfather went to his bedroom for the rest of the day. Her brother, Sota, on the other hand, found it thrilling that she had become a hanyou and constantly asked her questions. He did this until Ryuujin told him to, rather bluntly, shut-the-hell-up, and he did.

"Mama! Are we going to look for more jewel shards? I am getting bored sitting here all day," the girl said, as her brother and Shippo ran up to them.

"Sakura! Are you going to come and play with us?" Shippo asked as he blushed at the sight of her, grabbing his tail and stroking it as a sign of nervousness.

"I want to go look for more jewel shards, but mama and papa are so lazy!" Sakura said, pouting, "Papa! Get down from the tree and let's go!" Sakura got up from her mother's lap and jumped into the tree where her father sat. "Well? Are you going to get up or not?" InuYasha laughed and hugged his little girl to him.

"Alright," InuYasha replied, "If you behave well, then we can go visit Rin."

"Yeah! We'll go get Sango and Miroku and tell Granny Kaede that we are going to go!" Sakura cried and jumped down from the limb.

"Sakura!" shouted Kagome, "Be careful! I told you not to jump down from the limbs like that! InuYasha! Why did you let her do that?" Sakura simply laughed as she told Ryuujin and Shippo about heading out and what they had to do. The two boys ran off, doing her bidding. Sakura walked off into the forest with out saying anything. InuYasha jumped down to Kagome and put his arm around her waist.

"Are you doing alright?" he asked her softly, nuzzling her ear lovingly.

"I suppose I am," Kagome replied, sighing at the pleasure she felt, "I was hoping that mom and grandpa wouldn't take the fact of me becoming a hanyou so hard. I'm glad that Sota didn't mind so much." She said the last part in sarcasm, and rolled her eyes to the sky, causing InuYasha to burst out in laughter.

"Well," he said huskily, "Now we have more time to spend together." He caught Kagome's tender lips and kissed her deeply. His tongue delved into her mouth, stroking hers, causing her to moan in delight and passion. He pushed her lower back intimately against his hips, and began to part the fabric of the kimono she was wearing. There was a large crashing noise and suddenly a body fell to the ground next to them, and a small figure landed on top of it.

"Sakura! What on Earth is that?" Kagome asked, picking up her daughter. The two boys came back and Ryuujin and Shippo were laughing as they recognized who was lying on the ground.

"Hahaha! Sakura, you got him good this time! I wonder how long he'll take to wake up today. The other day it was four hours before he woke up when I knocked him out."

"You bashed him over the head with a club that time," Shippo said, bent double from laughing so hard, "THAT'S why he didn't wake up for a while."

"What did you hit him with, Sakura?" asked InuYasha as he shook the form of his brother, trying to wake him up.

"That's what he gets for watching us! Uncle Sesshoumaru can be such an ignoramus sometimes!" Sakura laughed happily. Sesshoumaru began to stir and sat up, shaking his head. He looked around and viciously slapped his half-brother's hand away, growling at him.

"I did not even hear her as I was hiding," Sesshoumaru muttered as he stood up.

"What were you doing watching us anyway, Uncle?" Ryuujin asked him, "Cause we knew that you were there and I told Shippo that you were there." Sesshoumaru grunted and began to walk away, but Sakura ran up to him and grabbed his tail, pulling at it. He turned his head over his shoulder and scowled at her, her brother came up next to her and stood by her in a protective gesture. The twins held the glare of their Uncle with patience, when Sesshoumaru's face melted into a smile and he turned and picked the two of them up, hugging them and burying his face into their thick manes. Kagome smiled at the tender scene she was witnessing, while InuYasha saw that Sesshoumaru was not such a stick in the mud as he thought, and Shippo wished that he could do that to Sakura.

Sesshoumaru put them down and disappeared into the forest, only a breath of wind left his scent on the air.

"Alright kids!" cried Miroku from the distance, "Let us go in search for the jewel shards!"

"And the possible destruction of Naraku!" added Sango. The children laughed and ran ahead of the group, unable to wait for the adventure that they would soon find.

To be continued…       


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own InuYasha (VERRRRYYYYYY REDUNDANT!). Sesshoumaru! Stop trying to steal the Tetsusaiga! We're having lunch for pity's sake!

**P.S:** Remember, it's just a story, so don't be upset if a character does something he/she would normally not do! IT'S JUST A STORY!

What the Future Holds

Chapter 5

"I can sense a shard of the jewel," Kagome said, sniffing the air, "It's not far off, and I think a youkai is carrying it."

"Right, let's go," InuYasha ordered and the group began their journey again. They had stopped at the road when Kagome's ears suddenly stood up, as if she were listening to something on the wind. The twins ran ahead while Kagome, out of habit, rode her bike while Shippo rode in the basket. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku walked next to her and talked briefly of what youkai they might face this day. 

"I smell fresh blood," InuYasha said suddenly, jerking his head up from his thoughts, "And it's coming from up ahead."

"The twins! Oh no, what if something…"Kagome said, halting her bike in her panic.

"Kagome! Calm down," Sango said placing a hand onto her friend's shoulder, "They have youkai blood in them, they can take care of themselves." They all picked up their speed though, after all, the twins were still new to the big world, and, even though they were youkai, they were still young. Coming up from the hill, they saw the two siblings standing over a body, hunched on the ground, dripping in blood.

"Ryuujin! Sakura! Get away from there!" yelled Miroku, and brought his staff up into a fighting position.

"Why though?" Sakura asked innocently, blinking up at them.

"It's only a wolf youkai," replied Ryuujin haughtily, "Besides he's wounded. My guess is the only reason he's alive is because he has some shards in his legs."

"Did you say his legs?" InuYasha asked and bent down next to the body, turning it over, "Kouga! What the hell happened to your sorry ass?" Kouga lifted his head up weakly and laughed at InuYasha through a jaw-clenched mouth. His hand was clasped over his belly, his intestines visible to the onlookers. Kagome cover her face with her claws and cried softly.

"I was ambushed by Naraku, damn bastered," Kouga gasped in pain, "The shards are keeping me alive. Please…take them, so my life…can end." InuYasha looked down at the youkai with sorrow in his face. He and Kouga had never been 'friends' always fighting over Kagome, but he respected the wolf youkai. It saddened him to see him die like this, with out a proper battle, ambushed by Naraku who always hides behind a baboon mask.

"Feh," grunted Ryuujin, crossing his arms, "You're not going to die yet."

"He's right, you still have years ahead of you," Sakura replied, "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

"What are you two talking about?" InuYasha asked angrily, this was no time to make jokes. Ryuujin rolled his eyes at his father and took hold of Sakura and Kouga's hand. Sakura reached down and took Kouga's other hand and the twin closed their eyes. The group looked at them in wonder as a faint silver light emitted from their bodies, and trickled down to Kouga. It was as if everything was working backwards. They all watched, in fascination, as the internal organs refitted themselves back into place, the skin over Kouga's belly mended itself and the blood disappeared. His cuts were healed and there was no sign of infection. 

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha asked his children with wide eyes. Ryuujin dropped Kouga's hand and quickly went over to his sister, clasping her in his arms, supporting her weight. Sakura was about to faint from the energy they used to heal Kouga's body. Ryuujin gently pushed aside his sister's long hair with his clawed hand and looked at her. She smiled at her brother, but clung to him as a drowning person would to a piece of floating wood. Ryuujin looked at his family members and smiled slightly.

"We developed that power a few days ago," Ryuujin informed them, "We found a bird with a broken wing and Sakura felt sad that the bird might never fly again. 'I wish we could heal it,' she said. Therefore, I told her, 'Maybe we can.' Therefore, we did exactly what saw now, the bird was healed, and it flew away. However, Sakura was exhausted from the healing. She was not as tired when we healed the bird, but since we healed someone bigger, and a youkai for that matter, her body is tired tremendously. I can feel how tired her soul and mind is." The rest of them all stood there with their mouths hanging open in disbelief and shock. How the hell did these two children develop such powers? Kouga stood up and looked at Kagome, and grinned. She looked stunning as a hanyou.

"Kagome!" Kouga crowed and placed an arm around her waist, "You look hot like that. Will you be my mate and we can start a new pack."

"Get your fucking claws off my mate!" yelled InuYasha, "She's mine asshole!"

"What are you talking about? Kagome is mine, she likes me better than you do anyway," replied Kouga, sticking his tongue out at InuYasha, whose face had turned an interesting color of purple. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sweat dropped at this familiar scene and Kagome stood there with her eyes towards the sky. _On man, _she thought in disgust, _Not this again!_ There was a sudden 'Oomph!' from Kouga and they all saw him on his back with a midnight-silver hair child standing on top of him.

"Keep your claws off my mama," Sakura growled at him, "If she belongs to anyone, she belongs to me, my brother, and my papa." 

"Wow, you got better fast," Shippo said in awe.

"She's a fast healer, as well as a fast fighter," Kagome noted, with a slight shake of her head, "If you two are done bitching at one another," she continued, glaring at InuYasha and Kouga who were giving each other nasty looks, "We can continue with this blasted journey. Ryuujin, Sakura, let's go!" The children laughed at the bickering adults and they continued.

***

A lone figure stood in the shadows to one side of the road, and observed the group with a good deal of interest. The figure was dressed in white fur, a hideous mask of a baboon covered his facial features. He smiled at the twins and began to think of a way to capture them.

_For they are strong indeed and they are young as well,_ the baboon man thought to himself, _I could easily destroy InuYasha with his own children, all I have to do, is make them trust me, and I think I know how. _He laughed quietly and disappeared into the shadows.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Can you guess what I am going to say here? Heh, that's right, I do NOT own InuYasha. Just everyone keep quiet, they all fell asleep…finally!

**P.S:** Again I say, this is a story, so don't flip out if a character is acting in a way that they normally would act. IT"S JUST A STORY! ENJOY!

            The sky overhead began to glow orange as the day progressed into nightfall. One by one, the stars began to appear and the shining rim of the full lady moon could be seen at the horizon. The wind whispered softly through the meadow grass, sending the scent of the wild beasts into the night. Nearby, steam rose from a clear hot spring, and Kagome sighed as she lowered herself into its warm waters. She dunked her head into the smooth water, rubbing her head to lift some of the debris from her head and scalp. Coming up in a whirlpool of bubbles, Kagome reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle from a nearby rock, her skin glistening in the moon's light, and her black hair clinging to her body. She gazed around her, taking in her surroundings and sniffed at the air.

"Come out Sakura, I can smell you," she told her daughter casually, "You too Ryuujin." There was a whimper and a rustling of the leaves in the bushes but the twins did not come out of their hiding spot. Kagome sighed and waited, knowing that they had to come out at one point or another. There was a brief hissing of a discussion between the two children, and they came out of the bushes slowly, yet staying in the darkness. Kagome looked at her children, waiting for them to tell her why they were skulking together in the dark. She sighed, the demon part of her growing impatient.

"Out with it," Kagome ordered them, "Or at least come out of the shadows so that I may be able to see you." The two shuffled out of the shadows, and Kagome gasped at the sight of them. They had changed into human children, but they aged again as well. They were about five years old, but their hair was changed. Sakura's hair was completely silver, she had normal human ears, and deep blue eyes. Ryuujin had black hair, normal ears and deep blue eyes, exactly like his sister. They seemed to have shrunk in size because they were now humans with human weaknesses.

"Mother," Ryuujin said, "Why are we like this? How did we change?"

"I do not like this feeling of being weak and helpless," Sakura muttered, looking at her hands in unease.

"It seems that you have inherited this trait form your father," Kagome replied after getting over her initial shock, "You see, when it is the night of the new moon, your father changes into his human form, rendering him helpless. Apparently, you two are exactly the opposite: On the night of the full moon, you two will change into your human forms."

"But for how long?" they asked in unison, worry clearly heard in their voices.

"Until tomorrow morning," Kagome replied simply, "Now get in, you two need a bath." Sakura giggled in joy and began to take off her clothes, while Ryuujin snorted in disgust, and turned his back on them, blushing.

"I do not bathe with women," he said softly. Sakura sharply turned back to him, and stopped her brother by pulling on his hair.

"Why? We bathe together all the time, why the sudden change Ryuujin?" Sakura asked, the hurt visible in her voice.

"Because I am becoming a man, it's not right for us to bathe together," he said, his throat tight, his gaze forward. He shrugged her off and walked back towards the camp. Sakura's lower lip trembled and she turned away from him, getting into the water slowly. Kagome hugged her daughter, saying that everything would be alright.

***

The next day, the group started on their journey again, the twins fully restored to their original youkai forms. They had avoided each other all day long, not walking together, or holding hands as they normally do, hardly speaking to one another. InuYasha looked over at Kagome, who merely shrugged at her mate. She had an idea as to what was going on between the two of them, but she did not want to pester them about it. (Ya! Kagome is a cool mommy!) Shippo went up to Sakura and asked if she wanted to run ahead with him. Sakura looked at her brother, who did not even glance at her, and told him that she would be delighted. The two held hands as the ran off into the distance, and Ryuujin hung his head, moving towards the back of the group.

"What's wrong with those two, Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome sighed, and shook her head slightly. Everyone looked at her, believing that she possessed the answer to this curious riddle. 

"Last night, Ryuujin refused to bathe with Sakura, like they always do, claiming that he was becoming a man and could no longer do so. They aged another two years, perhaps that is setting their minds for separation. You know, 'boys on one side, girls on the other' kind of thing," she answered. Kagome went on to explain how maturity goes on between two boys when suddenly she stopped. She felt a chill go up her spin, and her whole body went numb, her ears standing on end. Before Kagome could react, Ryuujin ran forward towards the direction that Shippo and Sakura had gone. Kagome and InuYasha tore after their son, knowing, somehow, that their daughter was in some kind of pain, or danger. The others ran after the three of them, only Kouga was able to keep up with their speed.

They found Sakura squatting on the ground holding her hands to her body, while Shippo stood over her, trying to comfort her.

"What happened?!" yelled Ryuujin as he reached the two of them, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"She picked a flower and then cried out in pain," Shippo said, chewing on his clawed hand, "I don't know what's the matter!" Kagome and InuYasha reached them and gathered their child into their arms, demanding to know what was wrong with her.

"Something bit me!" Sakura cried, tears flowing down her face. Ryuujin took her hand, just as the others finally caught up with them, and looked at her finger. He scowled at her and pushed her hand back in her face. The parents looked at her hand and laughed softly, realizing what had 'bitten' her.

"It's only a rose thorn, baka," Ryuujin replied, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling much like his father, "Stop crying!"

"Well it hurt you stupid ass! Kami! Why won't you grow up?" Sakura snapped back at him. They glared at each other and the Earth seemed to shake as their anger erupted like electricity.

"Wait, the Earth really IS shaking!" yelled Miroku as he fell to the ground. Everyone looked around, searching for the demon that caused the disturbance, when suddenly, it stopped.

"It must have been an earthquake," said Kagome, getting to her feet unsteadily. As soon as she said these words, the ground beneath her feet split, showing the black bowels of the Earth. She jumped to the side, just in time. Had she stayed where she was, she would have fallen below.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Kouga as another crack ripped open beneath him. From this crack, however, burst a demon unlike any of them had seen. It's body was poison green with hard scales protecting its body, and glistening in the sunlight. Its six heads turned to them, fangs dripping in gaseous saliva that spread noxious fumes when it hit the ground, and its red eyes glittering with fire and malice. InuYasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, positioning himself for battle while Kagome and the others got into a fighting stance. However, the worm did not attack. It sniffed the air quickly, and, just as quickly, wrapped its green body around the twins and disappeared back into the Earth, their cries echoing on the wind as the Earth repaired itself. 

A peasant in the distance of the hill heard a high-pitched scream, and shivered. He wondered what kind of monster had made such an inhumane noise, and continued on with his travels.     


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. Everyone, please stop fighting! Going INSANE!

**P.S:** I am sorry about telling you not to freak out about a character acting out of character. I only write this because I got a review telling me I was a crack head because InuYasha acted differently than he would originally would. I think people should remember that this is just a fan fiction, nothing more. With that, I thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

What the Future Holds

Chapter 7

Down, downward they traveled into the deep bowels of the Earth, fear closing into their hearts as they passed ancient relics buried deep into the soul of the Earth. The twins held on tight to one another, desperately thinking of ways that they could escape the beast and return to the surface world. They tried to tell one another of the plans, but it seemed that their voices would crackle and disappear into the Earth. Sakura hid her head against her brother's chest, wondering if the others were okay, wondering if they would survive this. Ryuujin held fast to his sister, trying to giver her comfort, wondering if she was fine and what his family was doing at this moment. He stroked her back as he felt the hot tears of Sakura scorch his chest.

***

Kagome dug frantically at the Earth were the youkai disappeared, trying to get to her stolen children, her nails breaking and snapping against the hard flesh of the Earth. InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, as she shook with the emotions that were coursing through her body. He looked at the others, who stood still as statues, worry spelled across their faces.

"Who would steal innocent children?" Sango asked, as she comforted Shippo who was crying for his friends, "This doesn't make sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," said a voice from the trees. They all searched for the source, looking in the treetops, but seeing nothing.

"Your children are very powerful, and I want them. Even as we speak, my youkai is bring them to my home to be taught that evil is their calling, not good."

"I know that scent," growled Kouga. InuYasha looked at the wolf youkai and nodded. 

"Naraku!" roared InuYasha, drawing the Tetsusaiga, "Get out here and fucking face me you piece of shit!"

"I'd rather not," he replied from his hiding place, "I'll get my clothes soiled. However, I will give you the answer to the question that has been bothering you for the past week. Your children contain several shards of the Shikon jewel in their bodies. That is the reason why they are aging quickly, yet it will stop once I remove the pieces. Now, I have a torturing to attend, please excuse me." They heard a rustling noise and then silence.

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed in rage, falling to the ground, and sobbing.

***

"Where the hell are we?" said Ryuujin aloud. He held onto his sister's hand as they looked about the vast cavern on the other side of…somewhere. The youkai had plunged deep into the ground, yet at some point it turned around and deposited its bundle onto the smooth floor of a large cavern. The cavern glittered with shining stones, sending beautiful patterns of color flying across the wall. They searched around, finding nothing more than a few baboon masks, and some white fur pelts that were big enough to make them a decent bed. Ryuujin pulled one of these down and told Sakura to get some rest. She still had not fully recovered form the healing process. As soon as her head had hit the pallet, Sakura was asleep, her exhaustion taking over her body. Ryuujin looked at his sister and smiled, wondering what they had been arguing about earlier. He sat next to her and watched her sleep, wondering how he would get them out of here alive. It was obvious that someone wanted them for something, but he had no idea who. They had been born but a week ago, and this world was so big with so many enemies around ever corner.

"I see that you like my furs," said a whispering voice from the shadows, "Your sister is very beautiful, like her mother." 

A man emerged from the shadows, his face covered by a baboon mask, his body covered in the same fur that his sister slept peacefully on. Ryuujin growled at him, sensing that this man was not to be trusted. He could smell a familiar odor upon the man, wondering where he had smelt it before. He looked closer at the man, noticing the black hair that spilled out of the fur.

"Who are you?" Ryuujin demanded, "What do you want?" The man laughed at him and removed his mask.

"I am your father," the man laughed, "Or that is what you will be calling me once I am through with you both."

"Feh, I would like to see you try shit for brains!" Ryuujin yelled and leapt at the man. He easily knocked Ryuujin to the side, rendering the young youkai unconscious. He looked down at the boy, gently picked him up, and placed his form next to his sister. Naraku traced the outline of the girl's face with one of his talons softly, surprised that she snuggled against it with trust, not knowing that it was an evil youkai instead of her father. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Finally, they all went to sleep. **

What the Future Holds

Chapter 8

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Shippo, pulling on his tail in frustration, "Naraku's place could be anywhere!"

"We know that Shippo!" barked Kagome, "We need to pick up his scent but that fucking bastard doesn't seem to have one! Damnit!" She pounded her fist against the Earth, willing it to open up and give her children back to her. InuYasha stared at her in a daze, his eyes not really seeing Kagome's frustration. _How? How are we to find them? That asshole, we know that are children are strong, but, InuYasha thought to himself, __What does he really plan to do with them? Why is he always so interested in what I or any of my friends do? Of course, InuYasha was asking the questions that could only be answered by Naraku himself._

***

Sakura shook herself awake, trying desperately to remember the dream that she was having. She felt someone stroking her cheek gently, but somehow, she knew that it was not her father. This man's hand was cold and emotionless, not caring for others around him. Sakura shook her head and looked around her. She was laying on a fur pallet, her brother sleeping quietly next to her, but there was a bruise forming on the side of his head. She felt his pulse, fearing that he was dead, but he merely moaned and twitched away. She sighed in relief; he was going to be fine. 

"Do not worry about your brother," came a man's smooth voice, who happened to be sitting near the fire, "He will be fine. You two are very lucky to be alive, seeing as I rescued you from that youkai."

"A youkai? I don't…remember anything," Sakura muttered. She frantically searched her mind, trying to decipher the cobwebs that clouded her head. She remembered her brother, they lived together, and she remembered the youkai rising up out of the Earth, clutching its body around them and plunging back into the surface. Everything else, however, was a complete blur. Sakura looked at the man sitting next to the fire closely. He was old, maybe about 60 years in age, with a kind, wrinkled face and a gentle smile playing upon his lips. His shoulders were a bit slumped from age, his wise hands outstretched towards the fire, embracing its heat with an almost loving effect. His hair was white and Sakura could make out his cranium faintly from beneath it.

"Sir," she said, rising from her seat, "Did you see my parents anywhere?" Even though she couldn't remember anything, she was quite certain that she had parents.

"Ah my child, I did see your parents," the old man said sadly, "I found their bodies, mauled by the youkai who stole you from them. I burned their bodies, sending their ashes in the river so they may be embraced by the gods." Sakura's eyes were wide like saucers, but then she realized something. The old man was lying. She searched her mind, feeling the presence of two hanyous, one male, one female, both alive, well, and pissed off beyond belief. She didn't think about what she did next. Sakura drew back one of her talons, and slapped the old man across the face, drawing blood with her claws.

"Who the fuck are you?" she spat out, drawing her talon back yet again, "Explain yourself!" The old man's hand was raised to his face, pain was lanced through his eyes and etched into the furrows of his aged skin.

"I am but a humble old man who took you in and this is how you repay me? You are an ungrateful child!" he cried out, rising to his feet. Sakura was not convinced that this man had only good intentions for her and her brother. She positioned herself into a fighter's stance, teeth bared, claws poised for an attack, but she cleverly waited for the old man to move first. The old man stood still, his smile growing wider as he sensed the youkai's frustration grow, waiting for him to attack first. Suddenly, the old man went sprawling to the ground, hit from behind by a small ball of force.

 "Ryuujin!" cried Sakura, "You're awake! Oh good, because now we can take out this guy together."

"Sakura, this old man is a youkai, by the name of Naraku. I remember overhearing Sango and Miroku talking about him once when they thought I was sleeping. Apparently, Naraku is a shape-shifting demon who once was human, and fell in love with the priestess Kikyo fifty years ago. He was enraged that Kikyo fell in love with our father and he pitted the two against each other, making them believe that they betrayed each other. He's the one who caused the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand, the loss of Sango's family, the death of Kikyo and the death-like sleep of our father. He deserves to die Sakura."

The old man had gotten to his feet at this point, and began to laugh, transforming back into his original shape of a fur cloak and a baboon mask hiding his face.

"You are a naughty youkai child and should be punished," Naraku growled at him, "Have your ungrateful parents taught you nothing?"

Before Ryuujin could make a reply, Sakura doubled over with laughter. She held her sides as tears welled in her eyes, cracking up at some joke she seemed to have heard inside her head. The two males looked at her; Ryuujin's expression was in puzzlement, while Naraku's was an expression of a baboon.

 "He's hiding behind a baboon!" laughed Sakura, pointing at Naraku's face, "Is your ass blue and red like a baboon's too? Do you dance around and do a funny dance while you wear that outfit? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I never…I never…woo ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" Ryuujin saw the humor behind Naraku's appearance and joined his sister in the laughter, leaning against the wall as his laughter doubled at the image of Naraku dancing around like a primate. Naraku threw off his mask and glared at the children, but this only caused more shrieks of laughter to erupt from their bodies.

"Oh kami! He wears make-up too!" shrieked Ryuujin, sliding to the ground.

"Hey, can I borrow your eye-shadow Naraku?" asked Sakura as she pounded the ground with her fist, "I like that color you're wearing!" Naraku could take no more of this. He swooped down upon the twins and picked them up by their throats, pinning them against the walls.

"I will not be laughed at, nor will I be mocked by you two runts," growled Naraku.

"I will not be laughed at, nor will I be mocked by you two runts," Ryuujin imitated, while he clawed at Naraku's hand.

"You wanna bet that we won't laugh at you?" Sakura said, and dug her nails into Naraku's skin. He pulled his hand back, dropping the twins, and shrieked in rage.

***

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side as he heard an angry yell coming from somewhere to the East. He sniffed slightly in the wind and smelled three familiar scents. Two were of his own kin, but the other was indeed a hated enemy. _Where the hell are InuYasha and Kagome? Why aren't they with the twins? Sesshoumaru thought in wonder._

"Mi lord, what is the matter?" Jakken asked as he clutched the two headed staff, "Do you sense something?"

"Yes, it seems our old 'friend' Naraku has taken my family. For this, he will pay dearly," Sesshoumaru said coolly. Jakken and Rin glanced at each other as they noticed the small tick in Sesshoumaru's vain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own InuYasha. Sango, Miroku, take it in the other room please!**

What the Future Holds

Chapter 9

"Did you hear that?" asked Shippo as he turned towards the scream that he heard.

"Hear what?" asked Miroku, as he cocked his head to hear what the kitsune heard.

"You're a human," Kouga said haughtily, "So you didn't hear the scream."

"It sounded like it came from the East," InuYasha replied.

"That's not very far from here, and I can smell Sesshoumaru and the twins!" Kagome said and ran towards the familiar scents, hoping that she was in time to save her children from…

***

Naraku threw the twins against the wall, chuckling evilly as he did so. They were strong, yes, but not strong enough to defeat him, the fools. The two of them shakily rose to their feet and prepared to face off Naraku once again. Sakura and Ryuujin both were out of breath and exhausted, bruised and bloodied, while Naraku only had a few minor scratches on his face where he had allowed the twins to hit him.

"Bastard," Ryuujin growled, "Doesn't even fight fair. What a fucking dick."

"Ryuujin, watch your language!" Sakura laughed, "Besides, at least you aren't dressed like a baboon who wears make-up!"

"Are you two back to that taunt again?" asked Naraku with impatience, "If you are, it is getting rather old."

"Should we do it? Or should we wait a little bit longer?" Ryuujin asked his twin, a malicious grin spreading across his face. Sakura gave him an identical grin, but then said, "Nah. I think we should wait."

"You should wait, and let me handle this," said a cool voice from the cavern's mouth. Naraku spun around, surprised that Sesshoumaru had appeared there.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said with a bow, "What a pleasant surprise." _He must have caught the scent of the twins, fuck!_

"Enough games Naraku," replied Sesshoumaru, drawing the Tensusaiga, "Now you die." Sesshoumaru lunged at his enemy with amazing speed, but Naraku merely laughed at the demon lord as he easily dodged him. Sesshoumaru growled as he missed his target and took aim again, only this time, Naraku slashed his chest, exposing his flesh and blood.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin and Jakken together.

"Uncle!" yelled Ryuujin as Sakura covered her eyes with her hands, crying softly. Suddenly, everything seemed to play in slow motion. The spectators watched in horror as Naraku's hand pierced Sesshoumaru's torso, and broke through to the other side. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock as Naraku laughed in his ear, telling him that his life was forfeit to him. Rin screamed as Jakken fell to his knees in anguish. Sesshoumaru's body fell slowly to the ground, his silver hair catching the sunlight making it shimmer with its natural beauty. He did not utter a sound as he hit the smooth floor of the cavern. Sesshoumaru looked at his loyal followers and then his gaze fell onto his family members. They stared back at him as their images became blurry and unclear. 

"Brother!" yelled InuYasha as he entered the cavern with the others of his group. He ran towards him, gently cradling his older brother in his arms. Even though they never saw eye to eye, Sesshoumaru was still a part of his family and InuYasha was not one to hold a grudge when someone was about to die. Kagome kneeled next to her mate and looked down at the demon lord, who's golden eyes were steadily becoming unfocused. Rin and Jakken went to Sesshoumaru's other side, crying bitterly for him.

"I-Inu-InuYasha," muttered Sesshoumaru, coughing, "It seems that I am leaving this world. How sad, that I would die at the hands of someone I hated more than you. Truly, this world is strange."

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said softly.

"Take care of Rin and Jakken for me; they will have no other place to go to. Don't cry Rin, Jakken. I'll see you two another day."

"Yes mi lord," Jakken said as he wiped his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't leave Rin. Please don't leave me," Rin whispered as a tear fell from her eye and landed on her lord's lips. He gently cupped the girl's cheek with his claw and smiled at her. Sakura and Ryuujin came over and looked down at their Uncle's dying flesh. There had to be something that they could do, but, a wound like this seemed to be beyond their abilities. Ryuujin looked at Sakura who looked back at him and nodded. They both reached up to the back of their necks, and pulled at something there. In each claw lay two shards of the Shikon no Tama, all four pieces glowing with a peaceful light. The knelt next to their Uncle, and laid the pieces over his chest.

To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Is this not redundant? Huh? Hello, that's Sesshoumaru's tail around my waist! ^_***

What the Future Holds

Chapter 10

All they could do was stand there and wait as the shards glimmered against Sesshoumaru's chest. The silence stretched on before them, when it was suddenly broken by the laughter of Naraku.

"Hahaha! The jewel does not aid the youkai. Lord Sesshoumaru will die you fools," Naraku laughed at them.

"Shut the fuck up monkey boy!" yelled Ryuujin.

"Honestly," Sakura replied, "Don't you have a life? Or a hobby, for that matter? Sheesh!"

The others looked at the twins as they yelled at one of the most powerful youkai that they have known, and they were even more astonished that Naraku complied and shut his mouth with a snap. They quickly snapped their heads back to Sesshoumaru when they heard him groan, and then sit up. He held his head in his claw and shook it slightly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes and looked at them groggily.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked, as he tried to get to his feet, but then sat back down.

"The shards of the Shikon jewel healed you, and now it's time for us to kill Naraku!" InuYasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga once more. Kagome crouched into a fighter's stance ready for combat and the others did the same. Naraku looked around him calmly, not having a care that he was out numbered, but he was not out matched. InuYasha lunged at him, the Tetsusaiga flashing yellow energy at him, but Naraku merely dodged it. 

_Perhaps it is time for me to leave this place and return another day, Naraku thought to himself._

"I think you should stay and hang out with us Naraku," Sakura said, leaping up behind the youkai and grabbing a fist full of his midnight black hair. She used all her strength and bashed him into the cavern floor, her anger flowing through her veins.

"Sakura!" shouted Kagome, "Get out of the way!" Sakura did as she was told just as her father swung the Tetsusaiga at the body of Naraku. There was a blinding flash as the Earth around them cracked and splintered as the energy hit the ground and Naraku. They all heard a blood curling scream as the blasts hit their target, and they smelled burning flesh. There was a ringing silence and the smoke began to clear from the damaged area.

"No," Kagome said as they saw the spot where Naraku should have been laying, "I do not believe this!"

"How…the hell…did?" Miroku said in frustration, his fists clenched at his sides.

"There is no way that he could have survived that!" Sango screamed out.

"Fucking bastard just won't die will he?" InuYasha muttered as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and snarled at the empty hole. The hole is self was wide, gaping, and smoking from the intense blasts of the Tetsusaiga. However, the body of Naraku was not there. Only a few fragments of burnt skin and cloth remained and Naraku had escaped them again.

"I want to learn how he does that every time we have a battle," Kouga said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well the important thing is that we are all safe," Shippo said as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, we are safe," Ryuujin said, "For now at least." Sakura said nothing as she pocketed the lock of hair that she ripped from Naraku's head, and gave the Shikon shards to her mother.

***

Naraku clutched his shoulder as his blood dropped to the ground and splattered the Earth red. He could not believe that the Tetsusaiga had caused so much damage to his body. He would have to lay dormant for a few months to regain his strength. _If I do that, he thought, __I will have to drop of the face of the Earth or else my good for nothing child will come and kill me. Not to mention the others who wish to destroy me as well. He clutched at a tree to keep himself from falling, and reached up to the back of his head. He felt the patch of skin that was exposed near the nape of his neck. __What?_

"What's the matter Naraku?" asked Sakura from behind him. She followed his scent from the cave when her family had made camp for the day, "Did you loose something?" Naraku turned to the young youkai and trembled as he felt her power radiate from her small body. He fell to his knees, weak beyond any doubt, and waited for his untimely death. Sakura walked up to his broken body and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"It is not your destiny to die at my hands," she said and disappeared into the forest. Naraku sighed, and felt the pocket of his kimono. He screamed out as he felt that he only had ten jewel shards of the many that he once had. Sakura laughed as she rejoined her family's camp site.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. They all went back to their own time. Oh great! They left me to clean up! What a bunch of…!**

**Epilogue**

****

Kagome and InuYasha sat side by side and looked at their children, glad that they were safe and well. The two were curled up with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo, and sleeping peacefully. Jakken lay at his master's feet with his small arms clutching the two headed staff. Sango was sleeping on Miroku's shoulder, who was resting his head on top of hers, and Kouga slept with his back against a boulder, his tail curling about his feet. Kirara was curled up in her mistress's lap, sleeping soundly. They were all exhausted from the battle, and InuYasha had agreed to stay up and be the watchman for the night. Kagome had also agreed to do so, now that her children were safe and sound, she did not want to take her eyes of them.

"They stopped growing," InuYasha said softly as he pulled Kagome closer to his side.

"That's because they removed the shards from their bodies, and gave them to Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied as she rested her head against her mate's shoulder, "Now that Sesshoumaru is fully healed we can take the shards back and add them to the others that Sakura gave me. How on Earth did she mange to get those shards from Naraku anyway? My guess is that he has at least ten left, and he must not be happy that he lost all these shards." InuYasha nodded his head as he gazed at his children. They were indeed strong youkai, but they were much stronger than any other youkai, and they were certainly much stronger than that of Naraku. Why did they not finish him off when they had the chance? Why did they wait for him and the others to show up?

InuYasha gave himself a mental shake and scolded himself to forget about it. All that mattered was that the twins were safe and Naraku was injured. _I hope he dies from his wounds. It will give me the satisfaction that I caused his death, even thought I was not there physically to do it. I'm glad that I caused all those wounds to his body. InuYasha thought to himself. The children stirred and Sesshoumaru held them closer to his body, and they drifted back into their sleep._

"In any case," InuYasha said, "We will be ready for him next time, right Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and the two parents kissed in the light of the dying fire. In the dreams of the twins, they all sat underneath the shade of a tree playing while their father sat up in his tree, daydreaming. 

The End


End file.
